


Pretty little thing.

by pizzz_10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bottom Dean, Comeplay, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean does not think he's pretty. Sam thinks he's wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty little thing.

It's Friday evening and Dean just stepped out of the shower, it felt good to take a long shower and wash away the stress he has from going on hunts. But lucky for him, he and Sam didn't have any cases today. So he could just relax without having to worry about any monsters. Dean puts on his towel and goes into the bedroom to get his clothes. He gets his duffle bag near the bed and starts getting his clothes out. When he found his boxers, he toke off his towel to put them on.

Just as he was about to put one leg through, the hotel door opened. It was Sam in the doorway with some grocery bags. "Um..Sam could you maybe wait a minute ?" Dean asked flushed. "Why? It's nothing I haven't seen before baby." Sam said putting the bags down and going over to his brother. Sam gently toke the boxers out of Dean's hands, dropping them on the floor and pulled him into his chest, running fingers through his hair. "God, love your body, especially when your wet, look so pretty."

"God damn it Sam, for the last time, I am not pretty, not a fucking girl." 

"I am not saying your girl, just think your pretty." Sam pushes him on the bed, on his back, he traps Dean under his body, loving how small he looks. "You need to stop denying it." 

"Go to hell Sam."

"Already did, remember ?" The bigger man started to plant small kisses on Deans chest, licking small droplets of water, then sucking on his nipples.  
"F-Fuck." Dean whimpered, making more needy sounds, until Sam stop. "Not only is your body pretty, but so are the nosies you make." 

"S-Shut up."

"Everything about you is pretty, your eyes, your lips, your freckles, your cock." Then Sam turned him over on his stomach, and palmed his ass cheeks. "Your very pretty here, did you clean yourself here big brother ?"

"S-S-Sam" 

"Let's see, shall we?" Sam parted his cheeks and looked at his hole. "So pink, smooth and tight Dean." He traced a finger around the rim. "I have something that would make it prettier." Sam gets up and goes over to the grocery bags, he looks through one of them, till he finds what he was looking for. Getting back on the bed, he shows Dean a tube of pink lip gloss.

"Your not putting that on my lips." 

"Who said anything about your lips?" With that he uncapped it and squeezed some on one finger. He toke his other hand and spread Deans ass. Sam took the finger covered in lip gloss and spread it around the rim and dipping his finger in, getting it inside. "Getting your hole even prettier, makeing it nice for me."  

"Shit, Sam." Dean moaning. Sam admired his work when he was done. Dean's hole was glossy and pinker then it was before and winking. "S-Sam fuck, please."

"What's wrong baby, need something in your hole?"

"Sam, just shut up and do something." Dean growled. The bigger man put the cap back on the tube, then put it near Dean's entrance. He waited a moment before pushing it against the rim to get it inside, it opened up easily around it. Letting go of the tube, he watched as Dean's hole pulls it in. Sam waited until it was at a certain point to pull it out and stick it back in again. "Your hole so greedy Dean, sucking it in and not wanting to let go." He said as his brother's moans got a little louder. Sam pulled it out and replaced it with two fingers. Pushing them deep, to stroke the place that made Dean see stars. "Oh God, d-don't stop Sam." The fingers were pumping in and out, twisting and crooking them to hit his sweet spot over and over again. 

He spread his fingers and put his tongue in between them. Sam loved the taste of his brothers hole, mixed with the lip gloss. It was sweet and a little bitter. He pulled back and spit on the hole. "Taste so good baby, glad I got that lip gloss for you." 

"Sam please, I nee- shit."

"Need to come, okay baby come for me." Sam said unbuckling his pants and taking out his cock, stroking it. With that Dean came with a small whimper. A few seconds after sam spread Dean again and came on his hole. Milky white mixing with the shine of the gloss. Then Sam toke his finger and pushed the come in the glossy hole, spreading it around inside. When he pulled his finger out, a little bit of come followed behind it, hole clenching tight. 

"I just toke a shower asshole." 

"Don't worry, I'll get clean you up later, get you all nice and pretty again."

"Not pretty."

"Whatever you say Dean."


End file.
